1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head and a liquid discharge apparatus that discharge a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical inkjet recording head (hereinafter, also referred to as a “recording head”) as a liquid discharge head that discharges a liquid includes a recording element substrate provided with recording elements that generate energy for discharging an ink from discharge ports. Further, the recording head includes a power source for driving the recording elements, and an electric wiring substrate for supplying a signal for driving the recording elements from the outside to the recording element substrate.
When a number of the recording elements is increased in order to improve an image quality, a number of signals for driving the recording element substrate increases, and a number of wirings within the electric wiring substrate increases. In addition, as discussed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0109751, a full-line type recording head having a print width comparable with a width of the recording medium may have an increased number of the recording elements, in order to adapt to the print width, and in such a case as well, a number of wirings within the electric wiring substrate increases.
Now, static electricity is generated by friction between a conveying mechanism provided in the inkjet recording apparatus for conveying a recording medium and a recording medium on which discharged ink is recorded. There is a risk that static electricity is discharged to the electric wiring substrate. At this time, if static electricity is discharged to signal wiring for supplying signals for driving the recording head, then noise is generated, and signals different from the signals necessary for desired recording are input into the recording elements, and desired ink discharge is not performed, thereby possibly leading to degraded image quality.
In particular, in a configuration in which there is a number of wirings within the electric wiring substrate, or in a configuration in which the inkjet recording head is located close to a noise source such as a conveying mechanism of the recording medium, there is much higher risk of being affected by the above-described noise.